


Accident Bite

by MoonalineMariaGia2004



Series: SWR: Gay One-Shots [23]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Pain, first transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonalineMariaGia2004/pseuds/MoonalineMariaGia2004
Summary: Kanan goes through his first werewolf transformation. Rex is there to help him out.
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus/CT-7567 | Rex
Series: SWR: Gay One-Shots [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724557
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Accident Bite

**Author's Note:**

> For Captain Rex: "I was thinking about a werewolf Rex x Kanan fic where Rex ends up accidentally biting Kanan and feels extremely guilty, then he has too help Kanan through his first transformation because it's painful."
> 
> I requested for these werewolf! Rex scenes and never got it. I at least got the chance now XD Enjoy!

"Kanan, are you SURE that you're okay?" Ezra asked as he watched his mentor wrap the bite on his upper arm with a bandage.

"I'm fine, promise," Kanan reassured his Padawan.

"I'm so, SO SORRY, Kanan!" Rex was in hysterics, panic written all over his face. "I wish I could take back what I did!"

"Rex, for the LAST TIME, this isn't your fault," Kanan sighed, turning to his lover. "I was in your way, and your werewolf instincts took over,"

"That's NO excuse for biting you," Rex whimpered. "I'm so sorry, love..."

"Rex..." Kanan shook his head. "I don't blame you for any of this. I don't want you to keep blaming yourself,"

"I blame myself for this..." Rex grumbled.

"Then why don't you help Kanan on his first transformation tonight?" Hera suggested. "Isn't the first always painful because his body needs to adjust to the change?"

"Yeah, it is," Rex nodded then he turned to the Jedi. "I'm gonna make up for what I've done, starting with your first change,"

"Alright, alright," Kanan chuckled. "I WOULD need help if it gets too painful,"

"Oh, it will be, no doubt," Rex shuddered. "I remember when I first transformed. I had scratches and rips all over my body by the next morning that Kix had to bandage and hide so the general wouldn't see it. No one but Kix, Fives, Echo, Tup, and Jesse knew about my transformations,"

"I'll get the bandages and the rest of the medical kit," Sabine offered before leaving.

"And I'll prep the med-bay," Hera added then turned to leave.

"Ezra, I want you to stay away from the hanger until I get my transformation sorted out," Kanan told the boy. "Is that clear?"

"Aye-aye," Ezra mocked a salute.

"And I'll keep an eye on him," Zeb grinned and gently grabbed the boy by the arm. "Come on, kid. Let's go play Sabacc in the common room,"

"Okay, okay," Ezra gave a nod and followed the Lasat out of the halls.

X

"The moons are rising..." Rex said as he sat on the ramp, staring at what's left of the sunset before turning to his boyfriend. "Ready?"

"Er... kinda," Kanan hissed, feeling pain and itchiness in his body as he squirmed uncomfortably.

Rex noticed this and nodded. "It's natural. Your body's about to grow fur,"

"Then why does my teeth hurt so badly?!" Kanan growled, a hand clenching his jaw while the other clenched his back. "And why does my back hurt so much?!"

"Your fangs are coming out, and your spine's starting to morph to add a tail and for you when you get taller," Rex held his lover. "Don't worry. I'll be here. We'll transform together,"

Kanan took a deep breath and nodded, shutting his eyes as the pain worsened. The moons were soon out, and Rex felt himself beginning to transform. In an instant, his skin became fur, and his whole body grew larger. As soon as he was done, he turned to the Jedi, who was crouching his stomach in pain.

'Kanan?'

Said Jedi looked up at him with blood-red eyes of savage before roaring out with a growl. Rex dodged the incoming pounce then he grabbed his boyfriend and held him to keep him from running off.

'Kanan! Calm down!'

'IT HURTS!' Kanan bellowed as his own fur, lighter than Rex's, grew and took over his skin while hie ears grew pointy and a long furry tail came from his backside. 'REX, MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!'

'I know, I know.' Rex nodded and held the other closer, rubbing his chin against the other's forehead. 'It's okay. I'm right here... just hold on to me, love...'

Kanan took in a shaky breath and tried to suppress the pain-filled growls as he felt his body complete his transformation. Soon, the pain slowly ceased, and he felt himself letting out a sigh of relief. He fell into his lover's arms.

'Thank you, Rexy.'

'Anything for you, love.' Rex smiled and licked his love's new fur as they laid beneath the moons' light...


End file.
